


Hime Hajime

by Aeneid



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sadistic pair celebrates the New Year as a couple. Slight PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hime Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the New Year, but alas, laziness and lack of inspiration did this to me. Better late than never, I guess?
> 
> Dedicated to all the readers of my works. Thank you for reading my fics, and thank you welcoming me so warmly to the fandom last 2012. Because of you guys, I still keep on writing for the Gintama fandom, even though I think my fics are getting too repetitive and unoriginal.
> 
> I really can't thank you all enough.
> 
> For 2013, please take good care of me!

After all of the hassle he went through with the first shrine visit with the Shinsengumi where he ended up ‘accidentally’ trying to kill Hijikata, he was back in his own pad, exhausted and sleepy. He had been out since 11 in the evening, enjoying the night with the police force, and at the stroke of midnight, he heard the 108 rings of the bell, effectively ‘cleansing’ him from the supposed 108 emotional desires. He wasn’t spiritual, but he did feel a sense of ‘cleanliness’. The New Year was, after all, a new beginning of sorts.

After the bells have been rung, him, Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou and Yamazaki Sagaru had headed for the Kanda Shrine for the _hatsumoude_ [1] where, to his surprise, the Yorozuya trio were also at. Pleasantries were exchanged, though as usual, they all ended up irritating one another, with Kondo-san calling Shinpachi his ‘brother-in-law’, while Hijikata and the Yorozuya _danna_ wanting to outdo one another in whatever aspect they deemed debatable, while he provoked China incessantly. It reached a point wherein she had tried to hit him with her umbrella and had wobbled in the kimono she wore, stumbling into _danna_ , who had caught her. He noted that all of them were clad in traditional clothing, but what struck him the most was that China was in a red kimono, white fur draped over her shoulders. He noted that she was wearing a _furisode_ [2], which signified her unmarried status.

“Wearing a _furisode_ all of a sudden?” he remarked out loud.

“Our Kagura is _not_ gonna get married anytime soon.” Sakata Gintoki said, eyeing him warily. His ‘father mode’ was on all of a sudden, and acquaintances or not, he was also getting the warning.

“ _Danna_ , I’m not interested in a brat like her.” He said smoothly. “But I doubt anyone can handle this female gorilla—” he dodged the umbrella that swung his way.

“Well fuck you!” she screamed, trying her best to smash his skull open with her moves, but failed to do so. At the third swing, she had crash into the silver-haired samurai, who sighed and shook his head.

“Now, now, China… we’ve just entered the New Year, and you’re already swearing. Didn’t you just hear the bell?” he smirked as soon as he saw her cover her mouth with both hands, eyes widening upon realization. “Tch, still a brat.”

“Hmph!” and with that, she ran off, the other two males chasing after her.

He _slightly_ regretted making her mad, but he knew that she would forget all about it soon enough. Hell, he usually forgot whatever it was that she said to insult him, and that meant she would do the same as well.

Sleep was getting the best of him, and he was ready to call it a night. Instead of taking yet another bath before he went to sleep, he decided to just get dressed in his sleepwear. As soon as he was about to go to his room, the front door opened and there stood China, still clad in that swinging sleeves outfit, a handbag on her arm, and glaring at him. Immediately, she tackled him to the tatami (surprisingly, she had managed to remove her _geta_ [3] before stepping up the elevated floor). “You jerk, what the hell was that about?!”

“… Are you upset about—” before he could even finish, she grabbed the _tomoeri_ [4] and slammed him against the floor, making him wince in pain.

“Of course, you dumbass!” she hit his chest over and over again with her fists. “That was low, you son of a—”

“Woman, I’ve been doing things to you that could make even a Yoshiwara courtesan blush ever since you turned eighteen. Isn’t that enough?” he stared at her with his usual poker-faced expression.

“Hearing you say it is worse than you think! And in front of everyone else too!” she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, which startled him. China never cried, not in front of him. “You stupid jerk, what the hell was I think, going out with someone like you—”

“‘Cause you like me, obviously—” he said it so arrogantly that the next strike was extra strong. “Oww.” He probably shouldn’t have said that, now that he thought about it…

 _You really_ are _a dumbass._

“Not anymore.” Her piercing azure eyes bore straight into him, slightly alarming him. She really was pissed. “You can go fuck yourself—”

“If there’s one thing I’ll fuck, it’s you.” Carefully, as not to ruin her _furisode_ , he placed a hand on her nape, pushed her towards him, and kissed her hard. His tongue brushed gently against her lips, probing her to open her mouth, and as soon as she did, he sucked on her tongue greedily. He noticed that she had placed the bow in the front, rather at the back, which made him wonder if she had done this before going to his place.

“So eager.” She commented as soon as she pulled away.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s our _hime hajime_.” He said, sitting up by propping up his elbows behind him. “If you’re not excited, explain to me why your _obi_ is at the front.”

Damn, she was hoping he wouldn’t notice. “W-well— I just wanted it at the front!” she lied, knowing full well that an obi at the front was a norm in Yoshiwara, but not in Edo. Hell, she even turned her obi from back to front as soon as she was at his doorstep.

“Whatever you say.” He said, finally sitting up properly this time and was now untying the obi. “Feels like I’m unwrapping a present.”

“I’m still mad at you.” She muttered, her hands on his _tomoeri_ , slipping it off his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He said it so quickly that she blinked back a couple of times before he sighed and shook his head. “There, I said. Now will you be quiet and just let me do what my fantasy dictates me?”

“What _does_ your fantasy dictate to you?” she asked him.

“I’ll show it to you instead.”

* * *

He had carried her into his room, and in there, he had stripped her slowly, kissing every inch of her exposed skin until Kagura had demanded that he removed everything from her, or else, he’d get a beating. Not wanting to get into her bad side, he placed her expensive clothing on the side of his _futon_ , folding it half-heartedly before looking at her once more. She was clad in her underclothing, the _hadajuban_ [5], and he wondered if she wore no undergarments.

As if reading his thoughts, she grabbed the sides of the skirt and hauled it up until her waist, exposing her nakedness. “… Well?”

Okita nearly turned red at her actions, but tried to compose himself, knowing that her lack of underwear was done to unnerve him. If that was her intention, she was doing a good job; he was rock hard already, and seeing her with no underwear was enough to challenge his self-control.

Sometimes, he wondered if he was such a masochist for doing this, for playing along with China’s whims and provocations, and for, at times, bowing to her wishes.

But then again, if he had been too dominating, and she the same, it may turn out to be more than they could handle. Begrudgingly, he had to give way at times, and she did the same, creating harmony, more or less…

Immediately, he grabbed her ankles, hoisted it over his shoulders and lifted her hips up in the process. Just when she began using the heels of her feet to hit his shoulder blades, he placed his hands on the back of her hips and lifted her up once more, his face inches away from her sex.

“H-hey! W-w-w-what are you pla—” Kagura was unable to finish her sentence as she felt him spread her lower lips apart, and at that instance, she felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. “W-w-w-w-w—sadist! S-s-s-stop!”

“Don’t wanna.” He said, spreading it further apart to stare at the delicate pink folds of her sex. “I like what I’m seeing, so just keep quiet.”

“No!” she used her right heel to hit him as hard as she could. “S-stop being such a pervert!”

He sighed, shaking his head before smirking at her. “I told you to keep quiet… guess you wanted to use your lungs that much, huh? I _did_ tell you that I’m showing you what my fantasy dictates.” using his right hand, he pressed her mounds together while he used the free hand to tease her slit. As she writhed in pleasure at his actions, he decided to surprise her by suddenly spread her apart and roughly licking the bundle of nerves hidden under her folds.

Kagura screamed at the contact, but felt pleasure building up in the lower part of her body. Sure, she and Okita always performed oral sex on one another, but what they were currently doing was on different level from the usual. It felt so acrobatic, as her hips were lifted off the ground, her thighs supported by his shoulders. They usually just do it with her lying down, her legs raised, and thighs spread apart as best as she could.

Right now, her sex was pressed against his face, his tongue licking the most sensitive part of her hard and fast, while both her fingers were spreading her labia apart. His tongue was one part of him that she loves and hates at the same time, for Sougo uses it either to torture her or to make her orgasm immediately. Right now, he was doing the former, and she hated him for doing such.

As soon as he started sucking on her clit, Kagura knew she was going to reach her peak earlier than she had expected. They _did_ agree that today was going to be the day they would give each other their ‘firsts’, which was the _hime hajime_ , and them engaging in sexual intercourse for the first time, but she _did not_ expect him to pull this stunt on her.

Okita Sougo, on the other hand, welcomed this experience. He _had_ done this a couple of times on her, but this was the first time he had her at his mercy, with her crying in ecstasy while he explored the place where he knew she ached so much. He knew she was reaching her limit when he felt her getting more wet, and her cries were becoming hoarse and desperate. He fastened his pace as he let himself lick the length of her slit, smirking when he stopped at the place where she was engorged and sensitive. A few more rough strokes, and before he knew it, he was lapping up her come, wetting his cheeks and his mouth when she had orgasmed. Sougo knew it wasn’t over yet, and pressed his thumb against the bundle and stroked her hard and fast.

Kagura was screaming herself hoarse as another wave came her way, and by this time, she was exhausted beyond belief. Her throat was dry, her legs and thighs were numb, and to top it all off…

That bastard was smirking at her, licking his lips and cleaning his hands from the come that had marked his skin. She was quite ready to let her hips hit the soft _futon_ when he grabbed her thighs once more.

“Not yet.” When she gave him a murderous glare to at least send the message that she was really serious in gutting him like a fish, he seemed oblivious and unfazed. “Obviously, China… I have to clean you up.” The condescending tone was back, and just before she could kick him at the side of his head for that stunt, he pulled her hips straight at him so he could, in his words, ‘clean her up’.

With his tongue.

_That sadistic jerk…!_

Bracing herself for another bout of pleasure hitting her, she was disappointed to find out that several minutes later, he had laid down her lower half and proceeded to remove the _hadajuban_ from her body. “Come on.”

“Huh?”

“I need to shower. Help me get cleaned.”

* * *

She found herself standing in the changing room of the bathroom alongside Okita, who was undressing. Was it her imagination, or was he stripping himself _slowly_? Not only that, but he was looking at her with _lust_ , and just when she would look at him, he would aim his gaze elsewhere.

_Well, two can play at that game._

Kagura grabbed the belt of his _hakama_ and began untying it, the lower part of his clothing dropping down on the floor, pooling by his feet. She then undid the _uwagi_ and let it slip down his shoulders. Before long, he was nearly naked, save for his boxers. Seeing him clad in his boxers and still erect had made her blush, even though she should have been used to it already. There had been times when they had seen each other naked, and times when she had gone down on him and vice-versa, and she even saw his male part up-close, but her mind was still not used to that idea.

As if reading her mind, he smirked. “Being a prude again? There’s nothing prude about you, except for your lack of experience.”

“Says the guy who’s still a virgin at twenty-two.” She shot back.

“Oh, so you want _me_ to sleep around and gain experience?” at her sour-faced expression, he chuckled. “Kidding.”

“Not funny.” She muttered before he pulled her for a quick kiss.

“If you say so, you selfish woman.” He smirked.

“ ‘Course.” She placed her hands on his nape and pulled him close, licking his lips. “You’re _mine_ , Okita Sougo.”

* * *

The pair stepped inside his small bathroom where he grabbed a stool and sat on it. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Get me clean.”

As soon as Kagura grabbed the shower head, he shook his head. “Not like that, China. I can do that by myself. Go down on your knees.” When she did what he had said, he raised an eyebrow when she looked at him curiously. “… Well?”

“Well what?” she repeated, nearly causing the young man to slap his forehead at her cluelessness.

“… What do you do again when you kneel in front of a naked guy who is sexually aroused because the girl he tortured earlier is right in front of him and is naked as well?”

Finally, she understood. “… Oh.”

“ ‘Oh’ indeed.” He replied back sarcastically, disappointed at the slowness of her thought process. It had been a year since they started going out, and six months since they started making out whenever they had the chance to do so, and now that they finally agreed to go all the way, she was being a damn idi—

He nearly jumped from the stool he was sitting on as soon as he felt her grab him and began stroking the moistened tip teasingly. Her hands were all over his shaft, her right thumb rubbing over the head, while her free hand was firmly massaging his testicles. Sougo knew that if he didn’t possess any self-control, his eyes would’ve probably rolled back from pleasure and just ejaculated right then and there. Thankfully, he had patience, he knew how to hold back (he _had_ held back when he was sneaking around and doing naughty things to her), and he wanted it to last as long as he could and not embarrass himself. He expected her to have some standards, at least and—

He gritted his teeth as soon as he felt her warm mouth close in on him and bit back a mouth as her tongue roughly licked the one-eyed head. She was trying to mimic him, probably as a payback for what he did to her earlier, which he didn’t really mind at all, as long as she didn’t cut off the parts that were necessary for the sexual act. As they agreed upon before, sometimes, one had to bow down to the other, and this was one of the moments wherein he was at her mercy.

Sougo moaned out her name and before he could stop himself, he grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her towards him, startling her as he felt her lips brush against his shaft. The force was nearly enough to make him come, but he held it in, knowing that it wouldn’t be good to let go right now.

The night was still young, after all.

She pulled away all of a sudden, glaring at him. “You want me to gag?! What the hell was that!”

“You were taking too long; thought I’d let it speed up for you.” He said in a bored voice as he stared at her with his deadpan expression.

“Fuck off; I do it my own way.” And with that, she grabbed the base, held it firmly, and almost immediately, she had let her tongue run over the sensitive head, which nearly made him moan. Unfortunately for males like him, it was easy enough for their partners to know their erogenous zones. In his case, the head was extremely sensitive whenever he was at the height of arousal, and a few licks done properly would immediately make him black out. Kagura knew where he ached, and where the right places were, but damn that woman, she was _torturing_ him. Just as soon as he was about to ejaculate, she would stop, grin slyly at him, then continue when she felt that his erection was wearing off. She had done this several times until he caught her by surprise as he orgasmed right after she began her sixth ‘torture ritual’ on him, causing her to draw back for a bit before slowly swallowing his essence. The come on her lips had been licked clean right after, and his manhood was soaked with his own fluids, as well as his abdomen.

When she saw him grab the shower head, Kagura proceeded to go down on him once more, cleaning every inch of him until he was half hard from her gesture. She knew not to make him come the second time as it would mean the end of their late-night activity, and they have yet to consummate the act.

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she had been waiting for this ever since she realized that with them heavily making out which sometimes bordered to petting, it would eventually lead to the sexual act. She was nineteen, and by this age, she probably would’ve had children by now.

But she wasn’t in her home planet, nor was she the usual female Yato whose average marriage age was sixteen.

She was Kagura, an immigrant, and she was going out with the sadistic First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi.

They were a very unusual pair, and their front to everyone was that they couldn’t stand one another, fighting every chance they get. Little did the others know that whenever possible, they would sneak out just to meet each other and that was when they would be ‘cordial’.

She gasped as soon as she felt the lukewarm water hit her face. “What the hell was that for?!” she asked, slapping him on his arm.

“I was anxious to see if you were still alive, since you were staring off in space.” He said, grabbing the shampoo, pouring the liquid in his hand and began washing his hair. “What’s wrong? Scared?”

“Hell no.” she said, raising her middle finger at him. “Why would I be?!”

“Just checking.” He said before staring at her, who had also grabbed his shampoo and began lathering it on her vermillion locks. When she caught him staring at her, she shrugged.

“Might as well get clean.” She told him.

“Yeah, might as well.” He said, washing the suds off his hands and placed his hand between her legs, making her squeal. “I’ll make sure to clean you _here_.”

* * *

Half an hour later, with both of them dry from head to toe, the couple headed back to his room to finish what they had intended to do for tonight.

“… So, what excuse did you give _danna_ for tonight?” Sougo knew that Gintoki had never let her out of his sight ever since she had turned sixteen, and was at the age where males, both humans and Amanto alike, began noticing her as a female, and not as the vulgar Yato who lived in Kabuki-cho.

“Told him I was sleeping over at Soyo-chan’s place.” She said, sitting down on his _futon_ , as naked as the day she was born. “She’ll cover for me, don’t worry.”

He knew that the Shogun’s younger sister was loyal to Kagura, but still, he was worried that someone would find out, then try to drag her away from him, on the night he had been anticipating ever since they started going out. He would rather die than admit it to anyone, but going out with China was one of the very few things that made him happy. Sougo had been living a rather boring life ever since his sister had passed away, and the same old shit was his routine: wake up, eat breakfast, patrol duty, go back home, take a bath, sleep. Nothing exciting happened anymore until that day when she bluntly told him to go out with her.

 _“Oi sadist, go out with me.”_ _She said one boring morning in August._

_Immediately, he stared at her as if she had gone insane. The heat wave was particularly bad this time of year, and the young man wondered if the humidity had turned her into a raving lunatic._

_“China, do you even know what you’re saying?”_

_“Don’t make me repeat myself.” She glared._

_“… Fine.”_

It was blunt, straight-to-the-point, and it lacked the romantic stuff that most females wanted, but this was China he was talking about. She was hardly feminine, unless you counted the occasions wherein she _really_ acted like a lady, and that was far and few. To his credit, she only acted like a female whenever they had their private moments, and that was when she was begging him to stop teasing her. He had to admit, it was more fun teasing her in private because that was one of the rare times she acted _cute_.

“Sadist, stop staring at the floor and do it already.”

He snapped back to reality. “Horny woman.” He said, pushing her down on his _futon_ , grabbing one of her legs to prop it up. “Geez, barely out of the shower, and you’re dripping.” Okita commented, running his finger against her slit.

“S-shut up…!” she glared at him with her lust-filled azure eyes. “I-it’s supposed to be that way, right?!” at his nod, she smirked at him. “See, I was right, you stupid sadi—”

Before she could even finish her sentence, a squeal escaped her lips as she felt him spread her further apart, and immediately after, she felt his finger gently pushing in. “W-w-w-what are you—”

“Relax. The more tense you are, the more painful it’ll be. Unless you’re an M, go ahead and freak out.” He said in his usual deadpan tone, slipping his index finger deeper inside. Kagura bit her lip in order to contain the moan that nearly escaped her lips, and was trying to calm her mind, though at the back of her mind, she wondered if he will be sadistic during sex. Imagining him dominating her was the worst thing she could think of, and before she knew it, her hands had forcefully pulled his finger from inside her. Oddly, she felt something was missing. “What now?”

“A-are you… going to…” she swallowed hard. “Are you… going to tie me… up…?”

_So that’s why._

He had sensed that she was deadly afraid of what he was doing, which was simply to make sure that when he was inside her, she wouldn’t be hurting as much. The female Yato had probably thought that he was going to take her like an uncivilized person, complete with getting tied up and all the screaming that was associated with it. He was an S, but it didn’t mean he was okay with acting the role in bed. It was both their first time, and he will _not_ , no, he _refused_ to screw it up.

… Besides, there would always be another time for the other kinks he had in mind.

“No, I won’t.” _Not now anyway._

Her eyes immediately narrowed. “Are you sure…?”

He resisted the urge to sigh. “Yes. If you think I’m so disgusting, go ahead and kick me away.” _And probably break a rib or two._

Kagura surprised him by sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. “No, you’re not…” she said it so quietly that he struggled to hear what she had said. “You’re… an okay guy.”

He shook his head. Trust her to be a total _tsundere_ until the end. “You’re free to leave if you want.” He told her.

“I don’t wanna.” He felt her shake her head against his neck. _I’ve been waiting for this._

“Okay. No more turning back, China.” He said as he laid her down again, his blood-red eyes turning dead serious. “Refuse me again, and I’ll—”

“Shut up and just do it.” She replied back haughtily.

“Make me.” As if to prove his point, he teased her by rubbing the head of his manhood against her opening. “Tch, you really _are_ one horny woman.” He smirked upon seeing her flushed face.

“S-shut up! Just put it in, you stupid sadist…!”

“Beg for it.”

He nearly raised an eyebrow when she willingly obliged with his dare, knowing very well that she was the type to do the opposite of his demands or requests. Sougo concluded that either China was not herself right now, or was really desperate to do the act. He, too, could not hold on much longer; his self-control was at its breaking point, and he wanted to really _feel_ _her._

Slowly, he guided himself to her entrance and made his way inside slowly, as he did not want to hurt her. Kagura bit her lip to keep her scream to a minimum, as the last thing she wanted was him _stopping_.

“Still feeling okay?” he asked her in his deadpan tone, though his eyes told a different story.

“… Kiss me…?”

Okita nearly came undone at her shy request, complete with a blushing face as she looked away. Despite the fact that they had been together for a while, she had _never, ever_ requested for _anything_. All she had done were demands, and it usually ended up becoming violent whenever he contradicted her. This time around, she was _requesting_ him to _kiss her_.

_‘Damn you, China. What the hell have you done to me?!’_

Lowering his face, he pressed his lips against her own, and immediately, the female Yato wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth slightly, and he slipped his tongue in to taste her. Slowly, he moved all the way until he had fully sheathed himself inside her. He pulled away for the meantime, hearing her moan of disappointment. “Uncomfortable?”

“A bit… but I guess… this is really how it feels.”

“I’ll move a bit.” Without waiting for her approval, he slid himself out of her, and with one huge thrust, pushed himself inside her that instant, making her scream. “Ah, crap, I’ll—”

“M-move faster.” She said all of a sudden.

Okita blinked at her, unsure if he had heard it right. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, ‘Move faster’.” She repeated.

“Fine.” Placing his right hand at the back of her knee, he laid her calf sideways on the _futon_. With her left leg out of the way, he knew he could do what she was asking for. As an added measure, he lifted her other leg, placed her foot down on the _futon_ , and spread her lower lips further, earning a moan from her.

“Kagura.” He said before he began to thrust. “How does… it feel?”

The sandy-haired man never got a reply as she was too engrossed with the unfamiliar sensation that was happening. At first, it had been really uncomfortable (she never knew he was _that huge_ , yet her body had managed to accommodate him), and there was the rumored pain that most females experience during their first intercourse. After a while though, as her body had gotten used to him, and several minutes after he began to move, it turned from unpleasant to… enjoyable. The feeling of him inside her was something she could get used to, and the sensation of the thrusts was making her moan.

Hell, if sex was this satisfying, she proposed to make it happen whenever possible.

_And he can’t say no._

She noticed that his pacing was faster than before, and the pressure building inside her was peaking. As much as the woman wanted to hold back on her orgasm, she was unable to do so; her self-control, it seems, hadn’t been working ever since she stepped inside his place. It had been thrown out of the window, and personally, she didn’t really care anymore. All she wanted was for her _hime hajime_ to be memorable.

A scream escaped her lips, and the woman felt herself let go, her inner walls tightening around his manhood as she orgasmed seconds later. She nearly screamed once more when he spread her apart to reveal her clitoris and began to tease her by rubbing his thumb against the sensitive nub, all the while continuing with his thrusts. Hearing her call him huskily by his first name (a rare occurrence) was enough to make him orgasm as well. In his lust-induced state, he had orgasmed so hard inside her that as soon as he pulled out of her, come was dripping from her entrance.

_How erotic…_

* * *

She laid down on her side silently, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

Kagura couldn’t believe that such an act had become so intense, erotic and… even gratifying. Surprisingly, Okita hadn’t been so demanding or dominating, and somehow, she felt a bit empty after he had pulled out of her.

She wanted to do it again, but not now. She was sore, she was sleepy, and… well, she wanted to cuddle him. 

“Sougo.” She called out to him, placing a hand on his naked shoulder. Immediately, he turned to face her, and automatically, he draped an arm over her torso.

“What?” 

“I wanna do it again.” She said bluntly.

He smirked in response. “Later. You’re probably sore, we’re tired, and I need to recover.” He said. “You sure are impatient.”

“Oh, shut up. You want it to happen again as well!” she shot back.

“Which guy doesn’t?” he asked rhetorically, shaking his head. “Use your head, China.” A flicker on the forehead, and all she could do was glare at him and stick out her tongue. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss on her hair.

“At least it went well, this _hime hajime_.” He couldn’t tell her that a lot of failed scenarios ran through his mind way before they had this done, ranging from him being unable to get it up to her walking out on him because he wasn’t skilled enough. “And it wasn’t a pain to do.”

Kagura nodded in agreement. “Let’s make it a tradition.” She suggested.

“It already _is_ a tradition.” He reminded her. 

She _did_ know it was a tradition, but what he failed to tell her was that it was usually the married couples who did this sort of thing. Hell, she wasn’t his wife (not yet anyway), but they’ll get there. Soon.

Probably when he has mustered enough courage to ask her and not back out like most of the time.

“Then let’s make ours unique. Like… sex all day on this date?” she shrugged.

Okita suddenly had a strange glint in his eyes.

“Rest while you can, China. I’ll make sure you’ll be unable to walk properly after the first day of the year.” His grin was so feral that Kagura felt a shiver run up her spine.

… Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to suggest such a daring thing to a sadist.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] hatsumoude - first shrine visit of the year  
> [2] furisode - a type of kimono wherein the sleeves are very long. Also called the 'swinging sleeves', and worn by unmarried women.  
> [3] geta - platform clogs worn with the kimono  
> [4] tomoeri - the collar of either the uwagi or the kimono/yukata  
> [5] hadajuban - first undergarment worn in the kimono.
> 
> As for the title of the fic, it pertains to the first sex of the year of a couple.
> 
> hime = princess  
> hajime = start/beginning


End file.
